Two dabbles
by Vismur
Summary: Dabbles sobre la nueva integrante del equipo.


_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Muerte de un personaje, en uno._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Titulo dabble 1: ****Cambiando al lado oscuro.**

Cuando Lori Weston se encontró esa libreta olvidada en medio de una mesa en el cuartel de five-0, jamás espero encontrar lo que se ocultaba en esas hojas. Una foto de Steve McGarrett, su "niño" a cuidar, besándose con el rubio, el chaparrito de Danny Williams.

Tan rápido como vio la imagen, la oculto en la libreta y la dejo donde estaba.

¿Cómo era posible?

Pero por más que quiso sacar esa imagen de su mente no pudo.

Y menos cuando veía a alguno de los hombres involucrados.

Su mente giraba alrededor de ellos besándose, o tocándose, o, que era una pervertida.

¿Cómo es posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Se regaño mentalmente.

Ahí estaban las señales. Parecía que se conocían de siempre, discutían como matrimonio, se decían palabras íntimas como "babe" o "cariño", si que era ciega.

Y luego venia la desilusión.

¿Por qué el hombre guapo que parecía ser una pareja potencial tenia que ser gay?

Al acabar el día, los hombres habían salido temprano de la oficina, su mente no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que harían Steve y Danny, se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo.

- Hola – saludo Kono desde la puerta, Lori solo la vio entrar, saludando con la cabeza - ¿Has visto una libreta roja? – pregunto viendo a todas direcciones.

- Uhm si – murmuro un poco nerviosa, de esa libreta había visto la foto – aquí – se la da.

- Que bien, pensé que la había perdido – dijo mientras la ojeaba y veía la misma foto que ella había visto.

- Hum, esa foto, cuando la agarre la primera vez, la vi – se sonroja.

- Oh, si, ¿A que es un photoshop muy bueno? – dice Kono feliz viendo la imagen.

- ¿Photoshop? – pregunto como tonta.

- Claro, es para el club de fans que queremos unir a este par de tortolitos – saca una tarjeta y se la da – si quieres unirte – sonríe mientras sale de la oficina, poniendo una sonrisa aun más macabra.

Lori vio la tarjeta, a pesar de saber que no eran pareja, no se sintió bien… porque ellos se veían bien juntos, suspiro, salió de la casa y busco su laptop, quería ver que otras imágenes tenia el club mientras tecleaba la pagina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Titulo dabble 2: ****La furia slash.**

Ese particular día algo bueno pasaba, se dijo mentalmente Steve, había algo en el ambiente que lo hacia digerible, tuvo un momento de amigos con Chin, saludo a Kono, que pronto recibiría su placa de nuevo, y paso tiempo con Danny logrando que el humor del detective fuera mejor.

Si, era un buen día.

- Hey jefe – llego Chin.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto confundido, ese día parecía tranquilo.

- Han encontrado un cadáver en una bodega – dice simplemente Chin.

- ¿Quién es la victima? – pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos, pensativo.

- Lori Weston – Steve se detuvo, con razón algo pasaba.

- ¿Cómo llegaron a matarla? – pregunto ahora curioso.

- Con un tenedor y una servilleta de papel – dice como no creyéndolo.

- ¿Estas de broma? - pregunto curioso, levantando una ceja.

- Max se impresiono del método tan… extraño, pero él lo comprobó – dice mostrándole la foto de las armas utilizadas – y hay algo más –

- ¿Más? – pregunto impresionado de ver dos cosas inofensivas siendo letales, y luego se quejaba Danny de él.

- Venia esta tarjeta – le muestra la foto de una elegante tarjeta de presentación que rezaba "La furia Slash" en letras grandes, y en pequeñas "por entrometida".

- ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto.

- Ninguna –

- … -

- … -

- ¿Crees que nos echen la culpa a nosotros? – pregunta de nuevo.

- No, cada uno tiene testigos de que no tuvimos que ver – contesto Chin.

- Bien –


End file.
